


One Piece PETs: Pay Attention, Baka!

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [139]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami tries to get Luffy to read with her. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Pay Attention, Baka!

**One Piece PETs: Pay Attention, Baka!**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This more-than-good series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Nami was out on the deck, with her fiance, Luffy, who was lying on her lap. The latter yawned in boredom as he scratched his belly. At the moment, Nami is reading a book. A pause...until Nami noticed that Luffy wasn't even paying attention.

 

"Luffy!" she called.

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "What is it?"

 

"Pay attention!"

 

"I am!"

 

"Oh, really?" Nami questioned. "What did I just say?"

 

"Uh..." Luffy muttered. "...that I'm funny...?"

 

Nami face-palmed at this.

 

"That's not even close..." she groaned. "You moron."

 

"What?" Luffy asked. "I'm bored!"

 

His stomach rumbled.

 

"And hungry," he added.

 

Nami handed him some crackers.

 

"Eat these for the time being," she told him. "If you promise to pay attention, I'll have Sanji make you some meat."

 

"I'll behave," Luffy replied.

 

"Good," Nami smiled.

 

   Soon, Nami kept reading and Luffy did his best to stay focused. However, the book was filled with all these big words he didn't know, so he was quick to lose interest.

 

_'Ugh...'_ he thought. _'So boring...but, I have to focus!'_

 

Then, he looked up at Nami's hair.

 

_'That shampoo she's using is really paying off,'_ he thought. _'Her hair looks so silky and soft.'_

 

Luffy continued staring at Nami's hair as she read her book. At that instant, he reached up and curled it around on his finger.

 

"Luffy," Nami started. "you weren't paying attention, were you?"

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Yeah, I was!"

 

"Then, what did I just say?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy grinned sheepishly and Nami only face-palmed, again.

 

"Why do I even bother?!" she asked.

 

"Can I get meat now?" Luffy asked, rubbing his empty belly. "I'm really hungry."

 

"I said you'd get meat if you promised to pay attention," Nami answered. "and since you didn't, no meat for you!"

 

"Aww~!" Luffy whined.

 

"Oh, don't give me that!" Nami barked. "It's your own fault!"

 

"Phooey!" Luffy pouted. "I'm hungry!"

 

Nami only rolled her eyes.

 

"Baby," she muttered.

 

Luffy continued pouting.

 

"Don't give me that look, Monkey D. Luffy!" Nami spoke.

 

"Hmph!" Luffy huffed. "Meanie."

 

***BONK!!!***

 

"Ow!" Luffy cried, holding his head.

 

"That's for calling me a meanie, jerk." Nami told him.

 

Luffy pouted at Nami as he rubbed the bump on his head.

 

_'My fiance's such a child,'_ Nami thought. _'I can't believe I'm engaged to someone like him.'_

 

   Such is the life of the navigator and her captain. Getting Luffy to read was about as easy as teaching Mozart to a goldfish and the goldfish would probably be smarter!

 

_'Oh, well...'_ thought the Booted Puss Woman.

 

By that point, Luffy's stomach rumbled again.

 

"Forget it, Lu," Nami spoke up. "I'm not giving you any meat."

 

A pause, until she looked and saw Luffy giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

 

_'Oh, no, not the puppy-dog eyes!'_ Nami thought, dreadfully. _'He knows I can't resist that!'_

 

"Pwease, Nami~?" Luffy asked with the trembling lip. "I'm hungwy~!"

 

_'Oh, Great Ceiling Cat, he's doing that, too?!'_ Nami thought. _'That's too cute!!'_

 

It only took two seconds for Nami to break.

 

"Oh, okay, fine!" she exclaimed. "You win!"

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

 

Nami sighed as she closed her book, got up, and walked over to the kitchen. She checked to see if Sanji was around, and thankfully, he wasn't.

 

_'Good,'_ she thought. _'now, I can sneak Luffy a snack without any problems.'_

 

With that, she crept into the kitchen, making her way to the fridge. Next, she opened the fridge and took out a turkey leg.

 

"Here we go," she smiled.

 

She soon left the kitchen and went back to Luffy.

 

"Here," she said. "Happy now?"

 

"Very," Luffy answered as he took the turkey leg and ate it. "thank you, Nami."

 

"You may be an idiot...but you're still my idiot," Nami smiled as she hugged him, kissed his cheek, and rubbed his abdominal area. "and I love you."

 

"Love ya too, babe!" Luffy replied. "And I promise, whenever we read together, I'll pay attention!"

 

"That's my Gummy Monkey," Nami praised, petting Luffy. "Always trying to make up for his stupid stunts."

 

"Shishishishi!!!" Luffy giggled. "Yup!"

 

Yes, Luffy may have the attention span of a goldfish, yet Nami was always willing to give him another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a while, now.
> 
>  
> 
> We hope that you like this one, too!:D


End file.
